El amor del siglo XXIII
by Sweety-Chiki
Summary: Es una historia, de geneshaft,sobre Mika y Hiroto,los dos protagonistas de este anime,espeor qe les guste tanto como ami, pleasee reviewshistoria no mia


Los labios del hombre al que alguna vez quiso matar, estaban sobre los suyos.  
Más no era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de contactos, pero no por eso dejaba de resultarle algo extraño, aunque muy agradable.

Recordaba que en alguna ocasión, Sofía le comentó lo desagradable que resulto para ella cuando uno de los "hombres antiguos", le había dado respiración de boca a boca y sin siquiera saber como hacerlo correctamente.  
Seguramente "esto" era lo que trataba de hacer realmente en aquel momento.

"Pero es una sensación muy linda".

Pensó la joven, sumergida en la inmensidad de sensaciones que este simple contacto le provocaba.

Un beso.

Susurró entre los labios del muchacho, que se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

Así lo llamaba él, "un beso".  
Se lo explicó tantas veces; le sorprendía que él supiese tantas cosas que ella y muchas otras mujeres desconocían por completo.

"¿Será acaso por qué es un hombre?.".

Aquel pensamiento cruzó la confundida mente de la chica, quien, por la falta de aire, pronto liberó los labios de su acompañante.

Hiroto.

Un nuevo susurro emergió de sus tibios labios, esta vez, entonando el nombre de aquel que volvió a degustar su boca, como si fuese de las últimas cosas que fuere a disfrutar en la vida... y de hecho, así era.

Quizá por ello ahora sus besos eran mucho más profundos que en otras ocasiones... quizá por ello, no podía detenerse.

Deslizó los labios por el cuello de la joven; podía sentir como ella temblaba y no era para menos, pues no tenia la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos de que hacer.  
¿Por qué no les explicaban esto en la academia?, ¿por qué su madre nunca le mencionó algo parecido a lo que hacia ahora mismo con Hiroto Amagiwa?.

¿Qué haces, Hiroto?.

Al escucharla, él se detuvo y entonces clavó su fría, y a veces inexpresiva, mirada en la chica.

"¿Por qué brillaran sus ojos?".

Mika.

Ehh?.

El capitán la llamó con seriedad y firmeza, sacándola de la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

¿Confías en mi?.

Ella lo pensó un momento, tan solo por un instante... y sonrió.  
Posó su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Amagiwa, acariciando con suavidad mientras afirmaba ligeramente con la cabeza

Entonces, solo déjate llevar, Mika Seido.

Apenas dijo esto, Hiroto la besó con fuerza, casi con desesperación, al tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos.

Mika no supo en que momento terminaron sobre la cama de su habitación; él sobre ella, despojándola de sus ropas. Estaba sonrojada y mucho, su intranquila respiración hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez y nerviosismo, más en verdad confiaba en el capitán, además... le gustaba lo que sentía cuando las manos del muchacho la recorrían.

Pronto, ambos jóvenes se hallaban sin ropa, mirándose fijamente.

¡ Que bonita eres !.

La voz de Hiroto era suave, como nunca antes la escuchó, y le hablaba al tiempo que acariciaba tranquilamente sus cabellos café claro... se sentía confundida, extraña, pero le gustaba que él se comportase de esa manera.

Hiroto, yo... me siento extraña.

Le dijo ella, desviando la vista a un costado, en parte por la pesada y atenta mirada del capitán del Bilkis, quien no perdía detalle de su figura de mujer; pero también por lo difícil y penoso que le resultaba siquiera ver por un segundo el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho.  
Aquella le pareció una imagen... "interesante", y eso tan solo por usar la palabra más respetable que se le vino a la mente.

La chica Seido no tuvo que aguantar su vergüenza por mucho tiempo, pues las manos del hombre recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer, al igual que sus varoniles labios, que se posaron por doquier, provocando que la alférez gritara, completamente agradada, con las desconocidas sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo.

Hiroto, Hiroto.

Lo llamaba una y otra vez, aferrándose a él, buscando sus labios casi con desesperación.

Todo entre ellos se sentía simplemente delicioso, y creyó que no podía experimentar nada mejor, hasta que una parte de Amagiwa se enterró en ella.

¡ Ahh, Mika !...

Ella apenas y podía escucharlo; eran tantas sensaciones como para asimilarlas todas a la vez.  
Sentía dolor, pero también un agradable cosquilleo que cada vez se volvía más grande; se sentía incomoda, asustada, pero feliz con el ir y venir de sus caderas.  
Fueron tantas las emociones que lograron que la mujer llenase de besos el rostro del muchacho.

Hiroto... ¿qué estamos haciendo?, dímelo...

Él sonrió al escucharla.

Por primera vez comprendía a que se referían aquellos hombres del siglo veintiuno.  
"Amor", esa palabra que carecía de sentido alguno en esta era, y que él por fin había comprendido.

El amor, Mika.

La chica sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras abrazaba al joven de oscuros cabellos.

Hacer el amor... me gusta como se oye.

La fuerza de su acto y el esfuerzo que requerían, los hizo llegar a un clímax verdaderamente intenso, más quedando exhaustos y satisfechos al final, uno sobre el otro en aquella pequeña cama.

Mika Seido estaba molesta, verdaderamente furiosa, así que, sin más, abandonó la cama que, por las ultimas cinco horas, había compartido con el capital del Bilkis, cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró... una sabana.

Mika, por favor vuelve aquí... deja de comportarte como una niña.

Oh, discúlpeme, señor perfecto, recuerde que mi tipo de gen aun es blanco.

Amagiwa sonrió sutilmente; el color del gen de la chica era precisamente lo que más le gustaba de ella; su ingenuidad, su capacidad y el infinito potencial que esa característica suya representaba.

¿Por qué?... La escuchó preguntar, ya un poco más calmada.  
...¿Por que estas tan tranquilo?.

Esa era la razón del enojo de la mujer.  
Este hombre iba a morir, pero él parecía no tener importancia alguna por esa única realidad.

Voy a morir.

Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, lo que quiero saber es cuando y...

Una semana.

Ella guardó silencio. Ya no estaba furiosa, era la tristeza lo que ahora abrazaba su corazón, y aunque ella quiso ocultarlo, no tuvo mucho éxito.

Es peor de lo que pensé.

Susurró ella; lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Hiroto se levantó, acercándose a la que ya era su amante, aunque seguramente ninguno de los dos conocía esa palabra.  
La abrazó sin fuerza, como si la pequeña se fuese a romper; acariciando la piel de sus hombros y depositando suaves y pequeños besos en su nuca, su cuello... sus hombros.

Es algo inevitable, además... los habían educado para no darle importancia a la muerte de un cuerpo, sin embargo...

Esa es una maldita falacia. Primero Ryoko, mi madre, Sofía y ahora tu... Hiroto no quiero que mueras.

El muchacho sonrió enternecido por las palabras de la joven a quien abrazaba. Mika era capaz de despertar en él los sentimientos que los científicos y el gobierno pretendían robarles con la manipulación genética.

La besó con suavidad, tratando de hacerla entender, después de todo...

Yo no moriré del todo, Mika.

¿Qué dices?.

Algún día lo entenderás.

Hiroto Amagiwa sonrió ampliamente, atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos; no pretendía dejarla ir, planeaba pasar cada minuto de lo que le quedaba de vida, con ella, y eso iba a hacer precisamente.

Hiroto.

Mmmm.

¿Podemos hacer eso... otra vez?.

El capitán volvió a sonreír, despojando a la alférez de la sabana con la que intentaba cubrir su pequeño cuerpo.  
Se echaron nuevamente sobre la cama, Hiroto ya no quería pensar en el periodo de vida que se extinguía rápidamente, ahora solo quería pasar todo ese tiempo al lado de esta chica.

Mi padre murió después de cumplir su misión, y, ¿sabes?... yo, en este momento, estoy cumpliendo con la mía.

Seido no comprendió aquellas palabras, más prefirió no hacer preguntas.  
Así, comenzaron de nuevo con las caricias y los besos.

Mika, no estaba muy segura, pero tenía que reconocer que en este instante, Hiroto era muy feliz, lo veía en sus ojos.  
Y ella, debía admitir... también.

.:: Fin ::. 


End file.
